Symbiotic Dichotomy
by Periphereia
Summary: He isn't sure what Mew is to him, but he loves her enough to change the world. Sometimes she doesn't understand why Arceus makes everything ten times harder than it needs to be, but she always forgives him because life is more interesting that way. A look into the friendship between Arceus and Mew as they create the Pokémon world. AU with hints of PMD.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**

**Symbiotic Dichotomy**

Part One: Arceus

Before life, the world sat quietly as a simple, yet massive rock orbiting an equally simple - albeit a much more massive - star. The world had nothing but a single observer, a consciousness without form. No form or purpose, just a self-imposed _need_ to observe the universe.

And it was a very nice universe.

Glittering lights shone against the dark of night. He could make pictures with them or just let them soothe his loneliness.

Loneliness, one of the very few feelings he understood. Loneliness, wonder, curiosity and hope. He didn't know much else, or even why he felt anything at all, but he had _something_.

And that mattered.

Time passed, he knew that, but he couldn't tell you much else. There was no way to measure time. No need to measure time.

He had no body that aged, and nobody at all to visit. He simply existed, observing.

He simply _was_.

* * *

Nothing happened for some time, until a pink bubble of light formed on the rock.

It floated abound, wandering without thought or purpose. It moved on its own power, but for all he could tell the bubble was simply a gathering of formless energy, only much more concentrated than his own.

For the first time he wondered if there was something more to this vast universe than his rock and the stars. Dare he hope he'd find anyone else in this world? Yes, he had to hope, or nothing would ever change.

His attention turned to the bubble, and he sent out his jumbled thoughts and emotions.

It - she responded joyfully, and they conversed. They had no language other than their emotions, but soon enough, one formed. They named their rock Earth, the Big Light the sun, and the Small Light the moon. They talked for ages and seconds, not knowing anything but that the other was there.

They moved about their home creating art out of the smaller rocks that lined Earth with their special energy. They formed hills and mountains of pebbles and boulders, letting them grow and crumble at their whims. And as they did this, they found strange stones that glowed bright blue whenever they neared.

He and the bubble stacked them together, and formed what they would call a Tree. At that moment, something clicked and the bubble shifted and popped. In the bubble's place was a small creature with a teardrop tipped tail and a tiny pink body.

"Mew!" She called out in wonder. "Mew mew mew?"

Mew that was her name. It was the first word ever spoken, and that made it - and her special. He smiled and laughed as she danced around Earth. She shared what things felt like, tasted like, sounded like and he saw their world newly.

He was also jealous. He tried giving life to himself, only to fail. Time moved on, and his jealousy faded, only to return when they visited their Tree. There they found another Mew, a small echo created from her bubble's power.

* * *

Slowly, he pulled away from his playful friend and turned once more to the stars. He wondered what was out there, someone like Mew? A formless being like him? He wished to know.

A wish that became a creature called Jirachi, who help him understand his powers.

He could create beings, shells with bits of his power. He could create _life_, but his power was too great to fit his _consciousness_ in a shell like Mew's. He would have to make do with being formless but powerful.

So, he did the next best thing to satisfy his curiosity. He created the deoxys and sent them out into space. He commanded them to search for other beings. To find them or not and report back when they could.

He gave them four forms to be able to explore the universe as best they could. With purpose and pride, they shot off to explore the universe, and he returned to find his friend laying down, staring at the stars.

_'I'm tired of always looking at the same thing_,' Mew thought to him. _'Can't we make something else?'_

_'Like what?'_ He asked.

Mew shrugged. _'Something different. I'd call it the sky.'_

A while later the first rayquaza was born.

* * *

He could almost feel on his own. Phantom sensations - an echo a kin to those Mew had shared so long ago. As if Rayquaza was a part of him, but he wasn't. So close, but still nothing...but, one day he'd feel the world. The world he would create. That parts of him would create with Mew.

And time moved on.

* * *

The jealousy returned as he watched Mew play with Rayquaza. They worked well together - without him. Changing the mixture of gasses about, forming different colors with their many experimental mixes.

Finally, Mew decided her sky would be blue and the clouds would be white.

Rayquaza agreed it was the perfect combination, and showed off a spectacular feature of their new _sky_.

The sun dipped down onto the horizon, alighting the sky in a slash of reds and orange. The clouds turned from fluffy white into a soft magenta. And a rainbow stretched across the sky as red faded into a deep indigo.

Mew laughed, happy there was something new for her to enjoy.

Without him.

* * *

She was bored again, and if he had a body he would sigh.

This time she asked for a place to play. She wanted real mountains and valleys. She wanted to splash in water and things to play with. Rayquaza had gone to sleep again, so he couldn't blame her. Having a companion and losing them - even for a short while - must have been frustrating.

So he did what he did best. He created new creatures, and the land was soon defined by something Mew called the ocean. Forests grew, plains danced, trees and flowers kissed the sky. Paradise for him and Mew and all the parts of him that lived on their own. If he had a face, he'd smile.

Happy he had not been forgotten.

* * *

The deoxys returned with news of failure. No life could be found. Not within however far they traveled, however many eons had passed. This disappointed him. How could there be no one? Not even like him? How sad.

If there was no other life in this space or time, he'd look in others.

So he created more creatures, more pieces of him. Palkia and Dialga and so many more. As the pieces of him gained life, things changed. Even he couldn't understand it all.

* * *

Plates formed, yet he had no idea what they'd be for. He simply let them fall where they may.

* * *

As the pieces of him gained life, Mew began treating them as her toys. She took them and assigned them powers she called moves, and created an elaborate set of rules she promptly forgot when a new idea formed in her mind.

She wanted to be like him. Creating life that was hers and wasn't.

But when Mew tried to create more of herself, she failed. Each and every one she crafted only retained the smallest piece of her true power, the ability to change form at will. She named the creatures ditto, and tried again and again, sometimes creating different colored ones.

Eventually, she gave up, but her dittos lived on, and created havoc in their paradise. Insisting on transforming and breeding new and different creatures.

It was amusing.

* * *

The world changed, and he finally had a name. The Voice of Life.

And the pieces of him were his children. He named them Pokémon.

For a while time moved along happily.

* * *

Then Mew came to him.

_'I'm bored,' _she whined. _'We've created so much, but there's nothing to do! I want to explore new things!'_

Amused, the Voice of Life created mystery dungeons. The phenomena of discovery spread, and Mew enjoyed playing the "dungeon boss" a time or two. She even convinced him to try dungeons. And when he did, he found a human from another world had found their way to his. He liked them, humans.

They were odd beings that had structure and creativity. They thought differently and made his children better, smarter.

He couldn't create humans, but he did try. In the end, he had to ask Palkia to find a place where humans lived and invite them here.

He chose only those deemed kind and trustworthy. He gave them new life adventure and in return, they inspired him.

* * *

Time passed and the world fell into ruin. Time began to collapse, and to his surprise a brave grovyle and his human time traveled to fix everything.

It was then, he realized it. Being the Voice was no longer enough. He had to be the power. He needed a real form.

And Mew helped him create it.

He took his first steps in his newest incarnation. Arceus, he called himself Arceus. He, like Mew would be unique to the world. He would be all types and none.

For the first time ever, he smiled.

Then, Mew asked, _'Did you remember to give yourself transform?'_

He blinked. _'Dammit! I knew I forgot something!'_

* * *

Part Two: Mew

She had no idea what happened. Looking back, she'd probably say it was like waking up. Her awareness was slow, sluggish and fuzzy, and she wasn't all too sure what was going on. She couldn't feel anything except for the solid shell that surrounded her entire being, and she couldn't see anything except the bright burning light.

Not knowing who she was or why she was, she floated along this odd surface and maybe it would come to her.

Yeah. Maybe.

* * *

She didn't know a lot of things. She couldn't even tell you how long she floated about. It was long enough for her to be bored, but not long enough for her to feel lonely. Actually, maybe she did feel lonely, after all she couldn't know unless she actually knew what not-lonely felt like.

In any case, she was bored, and she wanted something to happen.

And it did.

Emotions, thoughts, a jumbled mass of not-her entered her mind. She was bored and something happened!

Wow!

So, she answered it - him.

* * *

It was a bit boring, sending and receiving the things they _saw_ and _felt_. So one day, she called the thing they lived on Erdahtish...or something like that. He seemed happy, but he kept saying it wrong.

So they called it Earth.

If she could, she would have shrugged.

Luckily everything else she named - the sun, the moon, the stars, and all the important things - had been understood. It was fun and interesting, creating something. Creating _language_.

They went around the earth finding things and naming them. She picked things up with her energy. She called the technique _psychic_, and he sent her amusement.

She felt happy and not-alone. Perhaps she was lonely before...well that didn't matter, because she wasn't now.

* * *

She really liked the shiny blue rocks. They made her feel all fuzzy - the happy kind. All warm and safe.

So she and her invisible friend went all over and piled them together into a tall thing that she decided to call a tree. It had all kinds of cool caves and secrets; she loved it.

The tree was her grandest creation so far. Even if her friend thought she was being silly. She just knew if she did_ something_, well...something interesting would happen.

And it did.

The transition from a bubble of energy into her first form wasn't painful or anything, but it felt so odd. She was spun about and squished. Light was everywhere and then it was dark. Her head was spinning, now that she actually had a head, but excitement quickly drowned that out.

_"Wow!"_ She spoke _out loud_ for the first time._ "Did you see that?"_

Not that he understood a word she said.

* * *

She learned many things in quick succession, most of it being _sensations_.

Like sight! Before she could see things, but it all looked like weird blobs of darkness in her vision of pink. Or white. Shiny white light made the sun, moon and stars.

But now? Now it looked kind of boring actually.

Something cold sat itself on the tip of her nose. She picked it off, and stared at it. It was smooth and cold and whitish but clear. She licked it and gasped as it melted on her tongue.

She eyed one of the shiny rocks around the tree...

Nope! It was nothing like the cold thing.

* * *

Time passed, and her invisible friend named her Mew. She had no idea why, but accepted it, because why not?

As thanks, she sent him her discoveries. Like the ground. She thought it would be like her blue rocks, polished and smooth. Mew was shocked to find that it wasn't. The ground was coarse and little, tiny rocks made it feel so strange!

She had a new world to discover, wasn't that great?

* * *

He didn't talk with her for a while, and she became a bit lonely. She wasn't bored yet, though...

So he wouldn't talk to her, fine! She could go visit her tree. She had built tons of cool, secret passages as a bubble. She had a body now, so everything would be different, _new_. New...and exciting...

And maybe if she had some fun, she could forget how lonely she felt.

So she floated to her tree with a happy hum on her lips.

When she got there, she felt something strange. An energy like hers. No, it was hers! Her power, her _being_, but it felt different...

Then she understood. When she had been _born_, her energy must have split. Kind of like her friend and...oh...right...she wanted to forget about him.

Well maybe she would! After all, if it was anything like Jirachi, then someone else should be here. They could be friends and have fun and not be alone.

Yeah.

And there it was the tree-her, the tree-_mew_. Someone that looked just like her...then didn't. It could change shape! Could she change shape?

Yes, yes she could.

_"Can you move things too?"_ Mew asked.

Tree-mew tilted its head. _"Like before?"_

_"Yeah!"_

_"I don't know..."_

Mew was soon disappointed, while she learned a lot about herself and what she could do, the tree-mew was strange. Still, it was rather fun to have a friend again...

Though, who knew how long this friendship would last, tree-mew was kind of boring.

* * *

He was talking to her again, and it made her smile. Mew began to share her discoveries once more, and her friend was _so much_ more interesting than the tree-mew...

Um, not that she compared them or anything...

* * *

Sometime later, Mew looked up at the stars and sighed. It was the same every time. Distant stars or the blinding light of the sun. And the sunshine made things hot and yucky. She had a body now, so it was rather annoying.

Plus, she was bored.

So she turned to her friend and said,_ 'I'm tired of always looking at the same thing. Can't we make something else?'_

_'Like what?'_ He asked.

Mew shrugged. _'Something different. I'd call it the sky.'_

She felt him consider it, and smiled. He was a good friend, even if he was a bit distant and kind of sigh-y.

She couldn't tell you how much time had passed from when she asked to when she felt a great shift in the universe. A big green thing with a long body and tiny arms roared awake.

They named him Rayquaza.

* * *

The sky started out yellow, but Mew didn't like the color too much, as it reminded her of the sun. You do not look at the sun...bad memories...Next they tried red, but it was a bit too hard to see stuff, so that was out. Green almost made the cut, but Rayquaza kept crashing into himself, so he said nope!

In the end, they decided on blue.

But Mew said the clear blue was a bit boring, so she decided on making _clouds_.

They tried pink first, but Rayquaza hissed up a storm when he flew through one of those clouds. Unfortunately, Mew didn't really make up swear words yet, but she understood the sentiment.

In the end they chose white clouds made purely of water. Rayquaza still didn't like clouds much, but agreed that they did look nice.

* * *

Mew discovered something great. When she made clouds and the sky, she also created rain! Splashing in puddles was fun, but the water never really stayed in one place long enough for her to enjoy it.

So she did the one thing that never seemed to fail.

She went to her friend and asked for a new place to play.

* * *

Time moved forward, and slowly the world transformed. New and different creatures kept popping up, but instead of exploring or playing like any sensible being, they sort of just wandered about.

It was strange, but interesting.

So Mew investigated, finding them rather confused and scared.

And Mew intervened.

She decided to put all these creatures to work. She gave them something called _types_, and _moves_. She told them where to live and what to do, and when they didn't understand, she transformed and showed them.

And as time passed the creatures learned how to think for themselves. That freed up her time for exploration!

Oh, and her friend gained a name.

Although, the "Voice of Life" was kind of pretentious in her opinion.

So she called him Vol.

And the name he gave his creatures? Pokémon. Weird right? At least her army of dittos made sense.

* * *

Mew was bored again. No one needed her, and her old friends were always busy.

It was time to visit Vol again.

_'I'm bored,' _she whined. _'We've created so much, but there's nothing to do! I want to explore new things!'_

He laughed...sort of.

_'What were you thinking this time?'_ He asked kindly.

Mew shrugged. _'I know! A place that changes each time you go into it!'_

And so mystery dungeons were born.

* * *

Mew was living this incarnation as a virizion. She had finally convinced Vol to join the dungeon game, but she had no idea who he would be.

Eventually, Mew joined up with an adorable oshawott and his friend a human-turned-pikachu.

And apparently Vol had joined the team and never told her!

* * *

This time they were running a guild. Mew had become a wigglytuff guild-master and made Vol a chatot. It was tons of fun, though for some reason everyone kept calling her a he. Well...it didn't really matter anyway...

* * *

So apparently time broke. She didn't get why Vol was so worked up about it! It's not like someone didn't _fix_ it.

But apparently he wanted a body, so she had to go look for those plate things that he had carelessly dropped everywhere!

Well, at least she wasn't bored.

* * *

Vol had decided on the name Arceus, and Mew agreed that sounded _much_ better. She helped him design his permanent form, laughing as his demands became more and more outlandish than the last.

Finally, he stepped out as a wheel-wearing deer-thing, and she laughed.

* * *

Mew was bored, again, and Arceus had been extolling the virtues of the human-turned-Pokémon that seemed to show up every now and then. She had met some of those Pokémon, they were usually very sweet, but Arceus was kind of reverent towards them. So, she decided to visit some of the regular humans Palkia had brought over.

She sighed.

It. Was. A. Mess!

Arceus had great ideas, really he did, but...well this was the Pokémon thing all over again!

He brought them here and didn't give them things to do!

All they accomplished was setting up camp and finding some berries. The poor things looked so tired...

Well, she'd have to fix all that then.

* * *

And time passed as Mew worked with the humans. She taught them how to live with Pokémon, and they taught her how to be a little bit human. She arranged for more humans (and some familiar livestock) to be brought to their new world.

Soon enough, Mew felt it was time to leave.

The humans would adapt and the world would evolve.

Humans and Pokémon learned to work together. They crafted a world where they understood each other. Where innovation and togetherness thrived.

And eventually the world became what we see today. A world where Pokémon and humans live in harmony. A world where humans and Pokémon worked hard to become the best they could be.

Though Mew would be the first to admit there are problems in the world, Arceus seemed to be happy enough with it.

**A/N: So this is my bit of the Pokémon Multiverse. Basically, Mew is bored, so things happen and she's not now.**

**Pokémon are shells of energy that starts in an egg state (Mew's bubble) and changes into a flesh and maybe-blood Pokémon. It's why Pokémon are transferable by data, and why their attacks don't actually kill each other despite their destructive power. Yay! **

**It's also why Arceus couldn't create humans. We're too different, growing up instead of evolving...**

**Okay, maybe not. I just wanted to write this...**

**Also, I changed around the timeline a bit with the PMD games. I think it works better this way.**

**And yes, Mew is the one cleaning up after Arceus. Why? 'Cuz she's been living with the consequences of both their decisions! Arceus just thought everything Mew did with his creations was cute. **


End file.
